


一个幻象

by Srrow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: 当她身边的一切覆灭，她总能成为那个幸存者
Relationships: Nickel/Tarn (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	一个幻象

【关于医务室】

旅程进行了一段时间后，他们成了星际救援船。救护车回了寻光号；而速率没有回西梁丸；火炭和背离相见恨晚，永不抛弃同伴的强拆专家豪华包自带一个螺旋桨；至于钢镚就像他们的早期购入特典。

寻光号乘员众多，对一度生活在和平暴政号的钢镚来说人口密集得像个行星。她以前的船只有六个人——很多时候其中五个还长得不是很完整。但这不重要，钢镚想说的是，她不知道一艘船的二副整天泡在医务室是否正常。

可能不是很正常，于是，有一天，急救在对着漂移端详许久之后提出：“为什么我们不排个轮班呢？“

被病历塞满处理器的众人愣了一会儿，不约而同以足够考到行医执照的逻辑模块对这个委婉的表达进行了翻译：没有人觉得这里太挤了吗？

旅程进行了一段时间后，他们成了一艘星际救援船。专门跑没有人去的航线，顺路送点反正以小诸葛的标准来说不危险的货物。偶尔卷入纷争，真的很偶尔，反正在威震天进行了几次沟通之后寻光号似乎上了星际海盗的内部黑名单，所以大多就是在哪喝酒逛街惹出的鸡零狗碎的小事。剩下就是因为总是顺手开流动诊所的行为一而再再而三耽误航程。

如果没搞复制跃迁就一走了之，他们会被警车拍着桌子骂“那艘出发那天就爆炸的船卷走了塞伯坦最好的一线医疗队”。显然，这些成员以及美德力上搬下来的软件硬件对现在的寻光号来说简直暴殄天物。

更重要的是真的有点太挤了——尤其是有人提出连感知器和小诸葛的实验室都是分开的之后。

【关于霸天虎】

其实钢镚不太确定自己能不能在这个地方找到个适合的分类。

对于一艘舰桥上坐着威震天的船，上面会有八九个霸天虎不足为怪，世道唯艰，工作丢了跳槽到竞品公司在所难免。说来惭愧他们甚至有一个“如何当好一个汽车人互助会”，但在小诸葛以论文凑字数式修辞提出“战争都结束了为什么我们还一定要分谁到底是什么”这一观点并得到强拆专家集体响应后，一群人偶尔的聚会就变成了彻底的喝酒聊天抢垃圾食品。威震天本意是不想跟着闹，但他在这船上就没说了算过。

如果一场茶话会能同时聚集虔诚的光谱教徒与不小心搞出几个宇宙的疯子科学家，那这个场合就可以无话不谈。反正寻光号最重要的组成部分本来就是插科打诨，他们的下岗再就业小群体聚在一起聊点什么也从来没有顾忌。漂移可以明摆明地嫌弃威震天不以当火种伴侣为目的瞎欺骗年轻人感情，搞得最后搬起铁砧砸自己的脚，也不介意钢镚一脸嫌弃地回怼他“你知不知道你才比较烦，怎么我们每次打卡上班杀个谁那里都有你”。

小诸葛顺手就做了个检测仪，每次聚会带着，隔三差五给“威震天最后悔建立霸天虎的时刻“刷新一下记录。

钢镚同样不知道怎么和这群政治学层面的同伴相处。火炭越兴致勃勃表示她已经是强拆专家一员，她越是不知道怎么去面对这群人。他们带她一起参加分配在衰男号上的探索任务，一群人热火朝天借着打前哨之名行郊游之实。补天士一度表现出非常想在这个快乐活动中掺一脚的渴望，奈何坐在桌子另外两边的雷击和威震天早已达成共识，最终入乡随俗的大任就交给了无论汽车人还是霸天虎、总之与战争或是星球命运最无关的那些人。

非要算的话，钢镚是整个强拆专家小队里军衔最高的，她是DJD的医官，灵魂行者星球一役后更是和平暴政号的船长。可强拆专家不在乎这个，钢镚有时候觉得这群人缺乏基本的常识。所以螺旋桨能在接了个通讯后一把把钢镚捞出医务室，无视身后“又来？！”“乐观点，他们不带医生回来哪坏了还不是我们修”的讨论，就这么直奔船坞。

他们能抢了曲轴箱的船还让后者芯甘情愿当驾驶员，他们能在路上随便捡一个蛟龙就让人家当队长，他们能欢天喜地收养机器恐龙当宠物，钢镚只是一个迷你金刚，面对这种人，她只有那么可怜幼小又无助。

钢镚没办法告诉火炭，她不可能成为其中一员，强拆专家可以和福特轻描淡写说“我们都曾互相厮杀”，钢镚却到现在都不知道和急救轮到同一班时怎么开口说话。

【关于汽车人】

汽车人的志气。就算整整六个塞时一句话也不说，也要坚持把排班熬完的日子，钢镚总会想起这么个词。并没有嘲笑的意思，只是，在钢镚看来，急救真的没有必要硬撑着来和一个前DJD成员共事。

从一个医生的角度说，钢镚对于急救甚至抱有些许的敬意。那是还在和平暴政号的事，他们收到标准教育星17的求救信号，继而找到废墟中奄奄一息的卡隆和青丘，钢镚本以为会收到一系列“你差点把我们害死”的质疑，却只是意外听到了他们如何靠着一伙汽车人活下来的消息。“热芯的汽车人”、“被DJD折磨到抛弃理想的小护士”——这是钢镚最初听过的关于急救的描述。

急救背对着她，正在调度档案柜的格子以图拿到放在上面的记录。无端，且十分冒犯地，这份首席医官的矜持总让钢镚联想起梅塞廷的深雪。实际上，她在梅塞廷住的时间可能比急救更短，想到这里，才有一种真实的歉意从情感模块中冒出来。他们的生活在战争中没什么交集，事到如今，也没办法再调解那些魂归火种源的深仇大恨。

只有这时，钢镚会感激汽车人的慈悲。救护车顺着退休的理由把大事小情全往急救身上推，其中包括一度靠着生命力号苟延的雷击的定期护理，后者总能在每个钢镚和上司搭不上话的值班时段制造一点“人老了总想找人聊天“的事端，以一套塞伯坦骑士团的传说体系，硬是从机体萎缩症引起的退化性疾病研究体系，聊到限制探索造成的阶级固化，如果能骗钢镚为威震天的革命见地搭腔，就能跟着骗来急救忍不下去的反驳。

有时候，钢镚真的怀疑这怕不是雷击诓骗医生多为他尽点心的狡猾手段，毕竟，当他们相处的时候，她真的迷迷糊糊有点相信这具千疮百孔的躯体当真装着史上最伟大汽车人的火种，而她恐惧他的离去。

【关于一些阴暗面】

其实，大多汽车人过得既不关怀他人也不严于律己。如果有一天，他们不需要用擦火助推法唤醒下线的战友，也不需要用震荡疗法击退火种吞噬者的进攻，那么整个医疗室最大的功用，就是给被福特一手一个拎过来的暴脾气年轻人补漆，或者帮喝多了的家伙洗油箱。

时间一长，根据钢镚所知，医疗部的排班表甚至被贴在了背离的酒吧，大意就是如果你不想走进医疗室就被切断发声器，那在救护车值班的时间和雷击的定期诊疗日绝对不要因为酗酒惹出麻烦。

钢镚不得不承认，寻光号的混乱规则就像一大罐的惰性溶剂，不管好的还是坏的，在里面泡久了，极端的部分总会被稀释掉。

比如，你看，钢镚也试着找过，这个汽车人的世界是不是同样有容不下情感的规则与监控。可是汽车人官媒喉舌在当星际网红段子手，前记忆外科审问官在与历史记录保有者缠绵悱恻，前提尔莱斯特协定指定执行官在热衷记录各地动物图鉴，前前上述职业埋头创作他的同人小说……

钢镚曾经问小滚珠，关于在战争尚未开始的时候，那些把元老会内部蚀空的腐败，后者炫耀似的说完自己如何利用警察网络做过怎样的监听，转头便试图证明本事不减当年，不知从哪捞出归纳清晰的、下一个目的地的观光攻略。这个大机子很喜欢她，托着下巴想过很久后更认真地说，船上的大家都很喜欢她。

【关于璇玑湖】

他们都很喜欢她。

速率和小淘气会一人一手拉着她去背离记，每一次钢镚都觉得自己像是身处幻觉。假小子、旋刃，更有甚者比如补天士、钢锁，人们走到柜台，为了搞到一杯在港口可以卖出不得了价格的跃迁过滤能量劲酒而和背离唇枪舌战。这个地方，这整艘船，吵得就像一个音频处理器生产商设置的陷阱，这些人肯定从来没担心过自己总有一天会被听到的声音杀死——联想就这么冒出来，紧接着被伺服器的终止命令掐断。

一小段重启进程的空档里，钢镚不禁想，她不属于这。

那天晚上，她梦到了璇玑湖。

钢镚不常做梦，在和平暴政号，做梦是件奢侈的事。霸天虎大业必生难竟，尤为狂热如DJD者，更是巴不得连一天能有四十八个大周期贯彻威震天的教诲。钢镚曾经吐槽那船大概是塞伯坦文明覆盖范围内唯一一个“充电”和“睡觉”不是同义词的地方，当他们躺上充电床，那些家伙就连后台进程都关得干干净净下线，当事机的理论是“有效缩短充电时间”，钢镚每次都担心他们总有一天会在这种锁死中再也醒不过来。塔恩是唯一的例外，他突然回答了钢镚的自言自语，在战场上“充电“和”睡觉“从来不一样，他说，我们只用”睡去“形容那些死了的人。那是她第一次和听到塔恩说话，反应了好一会儿，后知后觉才意识到这人就是那个会放着至高天组曲炸别人火种舱的战争兵器，内芯有点赌气地想，看，我这不也没死嘛。

钢镚梦到了璇玑湖。实际上，她梦到璇玑湖的概率还挺大的，塔恩是个奇怪的人，相处多了自然容易引起夜有所梦的多余压力。但这次不一样。以往，梦境里那座城市是依赖想象形成的，塔恩为祸众生的声线在潜意识中幻化成离子流的宽广流域，浅滩落满反射天光的硅晶沙粒。但她现在见过璇玑湖了，在那场乱七八糟大战的战场上，她按照也不知道是不是还能用的坐标找过去，看见一片空荡的旱地，那时，钢镚才终于反应过来，一切都结束了。璇玑湖城一日游乏善可陈。在那之前，她拍爆了姑且也算这个世界一条命运主线的玲珑天机；在那之后，她被一场突发奇想的跃迁绑架到另一个宇宙，无论哪个都波澜壮阔动魄惊芯。钢镚害怕，总有一天，在无数的缤纷的事情发生后，自己会忘掉那片荒原。

她重新回到了那，站在小小的山丘上，月色明朗，可以一直眺望到地平线的遥远圆弧。塔恩的声音在这时响起来，钢镚不能理解他在说什么，古赛博坦语的单词虬结却悠长，眼前的沙地一点一点亮起火种的微光。她想要跳下去，找一个海绿色的。

她在充电床上醒了过来。


End file.
